


Just Another Victim of the Bad Girl's Club

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Leather, Oral Sex, Rocker Steph, Smut, Vaginal Sex, just three chicks at a slumber party and one little birdy having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “Do you really think he’ll like this, Selina?” Stephanie asked from her chair. She had swung by Selina’s apartment, hoping to compare notes on a case Batgirl was working before heading off on her date, but it would have to wait because also present were Dr. Pamela Isley and Dr. Harleen Quinzel.At least Selina vouched for her. These two were some of the more educated villains she dealt with.“You mean Mr. Leather-jacket-and-gun-powder?” Selina asked from behind her where she was teasing out Steph’s hair.“Honey, that man is not going to be able to resist you,”





	Just Another Victim of the Bad Girl's Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write these three and JaySteph. Looks for Steph linked on my tumblr, mayleebaby28

“Do you really think he’ll like this, Selina?” Stephanie asked from her chair. She had swung by Selina’s apartment, hoping to compare notes on a case Batgirl was working before heading off on her date, but it would have to wait because also present were Dr. Pamela Isley and Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

At least Selina vouched for her. These two were some of the more educated villains she dealt with.

“You mean Mr. Leather-jacket-and-gun-powder?” Selina asked from behind her where she was teasing out Steph’s hair.

“Honey, that man is not going to be able to resist you,” Ivy said, tracing over her lips with some kind of cruelty free lipstick. Some purpleish shade, Stephanie just hoped that it wouldn’t make her look pale.

“Why are we enemies again?” Steph asked with a laugh, and Ivy smiled at her.

“Baby girl, outside of the nightlife, you are a delight.” Ivy said, moving to smudge out her eye shadow.

“And Selina said you’re cool.” Harley said. She was painting Steph’s nails a similar shade of purple.

“Oracle would kill me if she knew I was here,” Steph laughed again, and Selina sprayed her hair.

“Don’t you worry about the bats, darling,” Selina purred. “That’s my job.”

“I think we need to raid Selina’s closet,” Harley said, getting up from the floor. Steph followed her with her eyes. The three women seemed to be in the middle of some kind of slumber party, all dressed down to tank-tops and shorts. “Your clothes don’t match this look now.”

Steph looked down at herself, and they were kind of right. A blue t-shirt and light skinny jeans didn’t necessarily match the whole edgy thing they had going on.

“Have at it,” Selina shrugged. “You’d look damn good in some leather.”

Ivy stood up, nodding at her work before joining Harley in the closet. Steph took the chance to bring her hands up towards her mouth and blow on them, trying to dry her nails before she had the chance to ruin them while changing clothes.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Selina asked, sitting on the bed opposite the chase lounger. She had a pretty extravagant bedroom and honestly Steph was jealous.

“We’re going to get dinner and after that I’m not sure,” She shrugged, pushing her bags out of her face a bit. “I figured we’d just go back to his place and watch a movie or something.”

“That’s not happening,” Selina shook her head, reaching over to move a piece of hair. “He’s going to want to parade you around. If he can keep his hands off of you long enough that is.”

“You think?” Steph asked, perking up. There was a club she had kind of wanted to check out, but Jason wasn’t much of a club person.

“Oh, Honey, I know.” Selina nodded. “C’mon, let’s get you out of those clothes.”

Steph stood up from the chaise, let the raven-haired woman pull her shirt off, carefully so it didn’t mess up her make-up and hair. She even let her help with unbuttoning the jeans because he really didn’t want to screw up her nails.

“Is that what you wear on dates?” Selina asked, motioning to her undergarments.

“Uh,” Steph looked down. Sure, maybe the underwear was kind of childish, a relic of years prior, covered in blue and green flowers. But Jason didn’t care, he always told her she looked sexy in anything. And yeah, this wasn’t one of her really nice bras, but what was wrong with plain, nude cotton?

“I should have something here you can keep.” Selina said, turning towards one of her dressers. “I have some things I never wore. Stole them a while back.”

“Selina-“

“Please, you don’t think I gave up lifting nice things just for the Bat, did you?” She asked with a laugh, coming back with some black and lacey undergarments. “You shy?”

Stephanie shook her head, reaching back to undo her bra as Harley and Ivy came back with a stack of clothes. After years of the night life, so many people had seen her naked. It didn’t even faze her anymore.

She slipped into the new undergarments, and yeah they did look nicer. She had to admit, these women were pretty fucking cool to help her like this.

“This is so fun,” Harley said, giving her a big smile and a laugh, helping her into a purple tank top. “We don’t get to do makeovers nearly enough.”

“You just want a new doll to play with,” Ivy teased, buttoning up the leather pants around Steph’s hips.

“Well you won’t let me play with you,” Harley pouted, and Ivy smacked her backside.

“We play as much as we can with that clown around, baby,” She said, giving Harley a wink.

“You two are so exhausting,” Selina laughed, holding out a leather jacket covered in studs for Stephanie to put her arms in. “You look sexy.”

“You’re going to have a great date!” Harley said, lunging forward to hug her. Stephanie laughed and pat her back, thankful to both be on these women’s good sides and for the seemingly new friendship. She didn’t have enough older friends. Barbara was the only person she could look at like a big sister, but she could be such a wet blanket.

“Tell Red we say hi,” Ivy said, flicking some of her red hair out of her face with a pointy green nail. Stephanie nodded, taking a deep breath and going to grab her boots.

* * *

 

Jason was sitting on the front stoop of his apartment building, scrolling through his phone. Steph said she would meet him there, said she had to go meet up with Catwoman to compare notes on something real quick before their date. He hoped she was alright. He trusted Selina, but who knows? Must have been a big case.

He looked up when he heard the hum of a motorcycle. That was Steph’s preferred way around, faster than a car and if she used a car it’d be harder to find parking.

Jason stood up when the bike pulled up to the curb in front of him, and he couldn’t will his feet to move. He looked down at the sidewalk and followed her body up as she took off her helmet and dismounted her bike.

She was wearing tall, black leather boots, which she wore pretty often when she rode her bike anyways, but they seamlessly transitioned into leather pants around her knee, stretched beautifully over her thighs and continuing up over her hips, the waistband hiding under a purple tank top. Over that was a leather jacket, one with studs and silver zippers that hugged her torso in all the right ways. Her hair was big, falling over her shoulders in straight but messy tendrils, and her face was made up in a way she didn’t usually have, her lips the same purple as the fingerless leather gloves she wore on her hands, her shirt, and even her nails. The look was topped off with a black, smoky eye shadow and big, silver hoop earrings.

“Holy shit,” He breathed, and she smiled at him, leaning against her bike.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Stephanie laughed.

“Steph, you,” Jason took a deep breath. “Wow.”

“Close your mouth there, Jay baby.” She said, and Jason felt his heart speeding up. He almost wanted to say screw the date, but she looked way too good for just a night in. “So. Your bike or mine?”

Suddenly Jason didn’t think he was capable of operating a motor vehicle.

* * *

 

Dinner was good, though Jason couldn’t focus much on conversation. He caught the basics, she made friends with the Gotham City Sirens and they’re the reason that she looks this. Fucking. Good.

And that they say hi.

After dinner, Jason directs her to a nearby club, someplace new that he had heard Steph mention in passing. He took her hand as they strode in, showing their IDs and heading into the dance floor.

He couldn’t stop staring at _something_ on her. Her legs and butt looked amazing in those pants, the leather jacket showed off her collar bone, and her fucking face looked so sexy.

They ended up dancing, kind of.

Jason kept his hands on her leather-covered hips while they moved, and he hardly took his face out of her neck, leaving small kisses all over.

He wished he had offered to drive in his car, because he really fucking wanted to get her in a back seat.

The air was smoky, and the drink he’d had with dinner started making his feel lightheaded. He ran his hands over her backside, grinding their hips together, as he finally looked up at her face.

She was biting the corner of her lip. Fuck.

“Stephie,” He breathed, leaning in to give her a kiss. He didn’t want to fuck up her lipstick but fuck did he want to fuck up her lipstick.

“Take me home,” Stephanie said when he pulled back, and she didn’t have to tell Jason twice. He took her hand, pulling her out towards the parking lot, and they hopped onto her bike. He wound his arms around her waist, reaching down to rub at her inner thighs.

He wanted to get his head between them. She had beautiful thighs.

Once back in front of his apartment building, they stumbled off of the bike, struggling to get helmets off as they hurried into the building, up the stairs to his place. He shoved the door open just as Steph fell into his chest, stretching up to kiss him. Fuck, he was hard.

“Bedroom?” He asked, dropping his helmet to the floor.

“Bedroom.” She nodded, following suit. She took the lead, turning around once she got to the end of his bed. Jason took the initiative and lifted her up, getting those sexy legs around his waist. He leaned up to kiss her once before sending her tumbling back to the bed.

He hurriedly took off her boots, tossing them to the floor before undoing her pants and pulling those off.

Fucking fuck, those were some sexy panties.

“You’re gonna kill me, Chickadee.” He breathed, falling to his knees between her legs, tugging her to the end of the bed so he could close his mouth around her, over her underwear. He fucking throbbed in his jeans because holy shit.

“Jay,” She whined, and he moved the fabric aside, pushing two fingers into her at the same time he closed his mouth around her clit. Her legs were up over his shoulders, and he could feel her heels digging into his back, pulling him closer. “Fuck.”

He took that as a good sign. He did this enough that he could tell how she was feeling, and she had to be just about as horny as he was. Which was shocking because she showed up looking like a fucking goddess and he looked like the same jack ass in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

“Jay,” She moaned, and he circled his tongue around her clit a bit faster, curling his fingers and rubbing at that spot, listening to her pant, feeling her thighs shake. Her hips started canting forward, meeting his small thrusts, pushing against his mouth. “Fuck, Jay!” She whined, and Jason felt her contracting around his fingers. He slowed his tongue, rubbed a bit more with his fingers until he was sure she had calmed.

Jason stood up, looking at her on the bed. She was panting, propped up on her elbows, still wearing that jacket, and her eyes were nearly black.

He took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere, sounded like it hit a lamp but fuck it. He crawled over her on the bed, nearly ripping that jacket off of her and tossing it away, tangling his fingers in her hair. As much as he wanted to make this last, at this rate he was going to cum in his pants with how badly he needed this.

Next off was Stephanie’s shirt, and holy shit was that a beautiful sight.

“You like it?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck yeah I do.” He said, nodding dumbly as he stood up on the bed to get his fucking jeans off, kicking them onto the floor before getting back down on top of her, cupping her breast through her bra.

“Jay, fuck,” She breathed, arching her back. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I wanna fuck you too, Chiquita.” He growled, sucking a dark mark on the top side of her breast. He reached around to undo the bra, and paused when he couldn’t find the hooks. He looked up to see Steph biting her lip again, lipstick still looking perfect.

“It hooks in the front.” She said, giving him a smirk. Jason moaned and brought his hands around to the front to unlatch it, letting it fall open so he could get his mouth around one of her nipples, playing with the other one between his finger and thumb.

He rutted down against the bed, getting the much needed friction his body was craving, and Steph’s legs wrapped around him and tried to pull him closer. He got the message and reached into his bedside drawer for a condom.

“You want me on top or you?”

“I said I want you to fuck me, right?” Stephanie asked, and Jason nodded as he got out of his underwear. “Then I want you to fuck me.”

Jason reached forward to pull the underwear down her thighs, let them fall to the floor. He grabbed her legs and pulled her to the end of the bed again, lined himself up to push into her while he was still standing.

Holy fucking God dammit.

Jason leaned forward, supporting himself on his arms on either side of her torso. He wasn’t entirely positive he could stay standing, but he was going to damn well try. He took one of Stephanie’s legs and brought it up over his shoulder, slamming into her body as hard as he could.

“Fuck, Jay, God you feel so good,” She said, tossing her head back. He felt her sharp, purple nails digging into his back, and fuck that was hot.

“You feel good too, Steph.” He panted, picking up his speed. “God, you’re so fucking sexy.”

“Kiss me,” Stephanie breathed, and Jason obliged, leaning down to kiss her passionately, their teeth clicking together, tongues so many places it was hard to tell whose was whose. She moved one hand up to his hair, tugging it a bit between her fingers while she used her teeth to bite down on his bottom lip sucking it between hers.

That’s what did it.

“Fuck, Steph,” He moaned, his hips moving on autopilot as he pushed into her a few more times, his orgasm ripping through his body with such intensity that he saw spots.

It took a moment, but when he thought he was at less of a risk for an actual heart attack, he flopped down beside her, his dick still twitching a bit. He panted a few times, trying to catch his breath.

“So you like the outfit?” Stephanie asked, equally out of breath.

“Yeah, I like it,” Jason said, turning his head towards her with a nod.

“I’ll have to tell the girls thank you,” She said, scooting up the bed until she was against the pillows. Jason looked back at her, tilting his head back so he could see her beautifully naked form, still made up and hair just the right side of messy for his taste.

“Thank them for me too, will you?” He asked, still panting.

* * *

 

Stephanie got out of bed in the early hours of the morning, wearing one of Jason’s t-shirts. They had been sleeping on and off, but every time someone woke up there was another round of some kind of wild sex that tired them both out again.

Jason was already asleep, and she needed some water.

She was just filling a glass with the filtered water Jason kept in the fridge because fuck Gotham’s nasty tap water when she heard one of the windows opening. She looked into the living room and saw Selina creeping in, followed by her best friends, all smiling at her.

“I take it things went well?” Selina asked, looking her up and down.

“They went very well,” Stephanie said, smiling as she took a sip. The three women came rushing over to her, giggling darkly as they surrounded her. “Jason said to thank you guys for him.”

“You keep those clothes, Honey, they suit you.” Selina said, and Harley leaned forward to look at the hickey forming on her neck.

“Thanks, Selina.” Steph said, setting her glass on the counter.

“Tomorrow, come swing by the lab and give us all the dirty details,” Ivy said, fluffing Steph’s hair.

“Freeze!”

The four women turned and saw Jason standing at the opening of the hallway, pointing a gun at them, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers.

“Babe, relax.”

“We’re all friends here,” Selina purred, leaning over the peninsula.

“Selina, I almost fucking shot you,” Jason said, lowering his arm. “Why is everyone breaking into my apartment at four in the morning?”

“Freeze? What are ya, a cop?” Harley asked, and Ivy laughed beside her.

“We just came to check up on you two.” Ivy chimed in. “But we’ll just be going now. Please get back to what you were doing.”

This time Ivy led the way out, followed closely by Selina. Harley was last, giving them both a big wave and blowing kisses before she vanished out the window, shutting it behind her.

“I think I just made friends with Gotham’s most prominent female rogues.” Stephanie said with a nod as Jason came strolling into the kitchen, setting his gun on the counter.

“As long as they just stay our friends,” He said, boxing her in against the counter. “And they keep doing shit like this, because I’m a happy man.”

“Oh really?” Stephanie asked with a laugh, leaning up to kiss his neck.

“I’m always happy with you, Stephie.” He said, kissing her forehead.

“Jay,” She said, blush creeping up on her cheeks. “Hey, we’re both up now.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Jason said, grabbing her waist and lifting her up onto the counter while she squealed.

 


End file.
